


Cognitive Dissonance

by cataract_chalcedony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Possible Spoilers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataract_chalcedony/pseuds/cataract_chalcedony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Asher Hayden is the newest recruit on Team Cap. What can she achieve and learn? What hope does she have and will she make mistakes or succeed in her endeavors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognitive Dissonance

Three knocks, she raised her head. Another set of knocks, she rose from the chair she was sitting at, the sounds of the city blaring from the open window in her apartment. She padded across the hardwood floors, a short distance from the kitchen to the front door. She opened it. 

“Colonel Asher Hayden?” A woman, who she knew only as black widow asked. Asher stiffened, giving the woman a cautious stare.

"Yes?” Black Widow pushed past her and entered the apartment. Ignoring Asher’s protests. 

"I am sure you heard about what happened in Berlin?” She asked picking up one of the apples from Asher’s kitchen table and taking a bite. 

“Bits and pieces, not enough to acutally form an opinion.” 

“You’re coming with me.” Natasha replied “Your skills are notable, amazing combat skills, you speak seven languages, three years deep cover in Syria, your espionage skills are impeccable.” 

“Look, I’m not perfect. Besides, where am I supposedly going?” Asher put her hands on her hips. Asher wasnt sure she could trust the avengers. Especially, since the accord were signed. Natasha made her way into Asher’s bedroom. The redhead began tossing clothes into a bad, Asher made several noises of disdain. “Hey hey hey, I didnt agree to come.” 

In the end, Asher’s protests went on unnoticed as she sat in a jet. Heading god knows where. She tried to look outntje window, only to be met with intense fog or mist. Natasha was sitting adjacent to her, reading some novel.

Once, they landed Asher stretched her arms over her head and groaned, shoulders stiff. Natasha gave her a coy smile and they exited the plane, bag slung over her shoulder. They were greeted by Steve Rogers. He wasn’t as… how do you say chiseled. He looked more normal and les serious. 

"Colonel Hayden, nice to meet you.” His hand jutted out for her to shake. She returned it. 

"You as well Captain.” Asher released his hand and walked with them into the building. “Can I ask what my purpose is?” She asked. 

“Well, we need help with general recon and as well as mission assistance.” Steve said, pressing the elevator button. “King T'Challa has been gracious and letting use this facility to work. Of course its much more low key.” Asher nodded. She wasn’t sure how to feel about this. She wasn’t jumping for joy so to speak, but she wasnt opposed to the change of pace. 

Asher had missed combat missions. She felt that being stateside, was more so a waiting game. It made her have to cope with the things she saw in Syria. Asher saw it then, the flash of metal. Her eyes jolted up to look at the man standing across the room, when they exited the elevator. 

“Holy shit, the dude has a metal arm.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N severe work in progress. I hope you like it. This is from my personal tumblr.


End file.
